Dial S for Stalker
by KawaiiDemons
Summary: Kagome overhears Sesshoumaru's phone number one day and starts to call him nonstop with her number blocked, but doesn't say anything. One day she forgets...


A/N: Hey you guys! It's been awhile for me huh? Just thought I'd add this quick probably two part fic until I updated everything else. I'm working on the others now. - KD

PS: I apologize for the very generic last names they have, lol.

**Dial S For Stalker**

Kagome Priestess sits in the auditorium of her high school as she waits on the assembly to begin. The senior section was filling up fast, but she saved her best friend Sango Slayer a seat next to her. Said woman takes the empty seat and sighs.

"Wow, what a day."

"What's wrong?"

"The coach says we have practice today since we're going to the Final Four."

"Well, that's what we get for wanting to be champions."

Both girls laugh.

"So, do you know what this assembly's about today?"

Kagome shakes her head.

"I haven't the slightest."

Just then a deep voice brings her out of her thoughts. Turning a little to see who's behind her, she faces forward promptly. Sesshoumaru Dogdemon and his friends Kouga Wolf and Bankotsu Bandit were taking the seats right behind them.

Ahead of the girls sat three more guys; Sesshoumaru's cousin InuYasha Dogdemon, Miroku Monk and Hiten Thunder.

Behind her, Sesshoumaru and his friends were talking about their new cell phones and he gives them his new number out loud. Discreetly, Kagome takes out her own phone and stores his number in it. Sango looks over her friend's shoulder and laughs at her actions.

"You are truly hopeless Kags."

"So what? And you're my friend, so what does that say about you?"

"That I like to do volunteer work."

They laugh as Inu turns around to ask Sess something.

"Hey Sess, did I leave my keys at your house yesterday?"

"Yes, here."

He leans over Kagome's shoulder to hand his cousin the keys.

"Excuse me."

Kagome just sits there frozen as his breath tickles her neck. Miroku turns around to Sango and smirks.

"Hey Sango, how about me, you, making babies, tonight, my place?"

Sango fixes her lips to tell him off, but Kouga beats her to it.

"Yo you perverted Monk, why don't you keep your dumb comments to yourself? It's obvious that she doesn't like you."

"Kouga I'm offended that you would call me such a thing. Sango doesn't see me as a pervert at all."

She crosses her arms and sticks her nose up.

"I sure as hell don't see you as a Saint."

Everyone laughs and Kagome finally breathes as Sesshoumaru backs off of her.

"Ah Sango my love, you wound me."

Kouga stands up angrily.

"Keep talking shit Monk and I'll wound your sorry ass alright!"

The guys laugh while Sesshoumaru pulls Kouga down into his seat as he scrolls through his phonebook.

"Stop acting so rash Wolf."

"I can't help it, that idiot knows exactly how to get to me."

Bankotsu puts his feet up on the seat in front of him and slumps down in his seat.

"Hey, are you guys going to Senior Night Out this Friday?"

Kouga looks over at the slouching senior.

"I dunno. Where are we supposed to be going?"

"To a sportsplex I think. It's got laser tag, paintball, batting cages, mini golf, racecars and bumper cars."

Kouga looks thoughtful as Hiten turns around to talk to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome, are you and Sango going to Senior Night Out this Friday?"

She smiles while nodding.

"Yeah, I hear the place is lots of fun. Why?"

"Because the seniors are setting up carpools and I wanted to know if you two wanted to ride with me and Inu."

"Oh sure, that'd be great Hiten."

Her face falls.

"Oh, but what about Miroku? Won't he be riding with you two?"

Hiten smirks.

"Oh that perv won't be with us. He's gotta work that night. So what do you say?"

"Okay, we'll ride with you."

"Great, I'll pick you two up at 7pm."

He turns around as Kouga smirks.

"You know what Bank, I think I will go. I think we need to get out and have some fun with our class."

Both Bankotsu and Sesshoumaru look at him.

"What?"

They all look forward as the principal walks up to the podium. Kagome gasps as she feels someone pulling her ponytail out of her hair and the cool breath of Sesshoumaru tickling her ear.

"I can't see…besides, I think it suits you better like this."

Sitting back, he pays attention to the principal as Kagome sits there in shock.

Did Sesshoumaru just do that? Did he just say that? Sesshoumaru was…interested in her? Could it be true?

XXXXX

Kagome sits on the edge of her bed as she looks at Sesshoumaru's cell number on her screen. The clock beside her bed blared 8:29pm in those ugly red digital numbers as she takes in a deep breath.

"Okay Kagome, you can do this."

Pushing the green button to send the call, she waits for an answer. After two rings, Sesshoumaru's silky voice invades her ears.

"Hello?"

Kagome stops as her voice suddenly leaves her. Sesshoumaru looks at his screen and sees it's a restricted number. Putting the phone back to his ear, he asks again.

"Hello?"

She ends the call as she tries to slow her wildly beating heart.

"What is wrong with me? Why didn't I say something? He's just like any other guy."

Regaining her confidence, she hits send again to redial him. This time, he answers on the first ring.

"Hello?"

It happens again; her voice disappears.

"Stop calling me, whoever you are."

He hangs up.

"Hello Sesshoumaru? Arggghhhh!"

Kagome throws the small phone into her pillows and shakes her head in frustration.

"Way to go Kag, you waited until he was off the phone to talk!"

XXXXX

Kagome pulls her math book out her locker and jumps when someone grabs her shoulder.

"Aaahhh!"

"Kagome!"

Said student calms down when she sees Sango behind her smiling.

"Sango! Don't do that! You scared me witless!"

The other student gives her friend a skeptical look.

"Really Kagome? How can I scare you witless when you had no wits to begin with?"

"Hey!"

Sango laughs.

"Okay, okay, I take it back! Guess what?"

"What?"

"We're partners on our senior project."

"Okay…but what about the other members? Mr. Main said that we'd be in groups of four."

Sango smirks and leans against the row of lockers.

"Oh yeah, the other six. Let's see, we have me, you, Wolf and…oh well what do you know. Sesshoumaru."

Kagome gasps and drops her books.

"He's in our group?!"

"Yup, nice group we have, right?"

"No, oh gosh! Sango I can't…"

She pulls her friend close.

"I called him five times last night and never said anything."

"Called who?"

"Sesshoumaru."

"So you're a stalker now?"

"Sshh! No! Of course not!"

She blushes.

"The words just wouldn't come out. I tried…"

"Five times?"

"Yes! Okay! Geez!"

Sango's eyes widen as she looks behind Kagome.

"Here he comes, quick, hide!"

"Oh no!"

Kagome dives into her locker and closes it behind her. Sesshoumaru's voice sounds.

"Slayer."

"Oh thank goodness you came Sesshoumaru! She's stuck and I can't get her out!"

Kagome's eyes widen in realization.

'_Why that jerk of a friend! She set me up!'_

"Sango! Once I get outta here I'm gonna kill you!"

"You see? She's delusional! I told her not to get in there. Can you please help her?"

Looking between the innocent looking girl and the locker containing her best friend, he sighs.

"What's the combination?"

"Well I don't know. Let me ask."

"Kagome dear, Sesshoumaru's gonna get you out of there. What's your combination?"

Said girl starts to bang on the locker, causing them both to take a step back.

"Sango I'll give you a combination alright! You just wait!"

Sesshoumaru steps forward and puts his hand on he dial."

"Priestess, as much as this Sesshoumaru would love to stand here and be humored by your antics, we have a project to work on. Said project that cannot be completed without you. What is the combination?"

She sighs and Sango holds back a laugh.

"20-02-20."

Spinning the small dial, he opens the locker just in time to catch the flushed girl by the waist. Sango smiles.

"See you two in class."

Turning on her heel, she dashes off towards their next class as Kouga walks the opposite way.

"Yo Sango, where're you off to so whoa!"

She grabs his wrist and pulls him along with her.

"Come now Kouga, let's not be late!"

They turn the corner and Sesshoumaru finally lets Kagome go.

"Why were you in your locker?"

She sighs and grabs her forgotten books off the floor.

"Never mind."

She heads off to class as Sesshoumaru watches her with a raised eyebrow.

"Definitely an odd girl."

XXXXX


End file.
